


Underneath The Mistletoe

by manonlemelon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Meddling Friends, Misunderstanding, light angst because theo is an angsty sewer bean, mistletoe adventures, morey being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/pseuds/manonlemelon
Summary: Mason and Corey have enough of seeing their friends hopelessly pine after each other and decide to do something about it. Luckily it’s the holiday season and what better way to get two people to admit their feelings than a mistletoe kiss? Or the fives times Mason and Corey tried to make Theo and Liam kiss under the mistletoe and the one time they succeed.





	Underneath The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Auddieliz09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/gifts).



> Happ Holidays!! Here is my entre for Secret Santa for the incredible Autumn I hope this brings what you wanted to life (even if it gets crazy sometimes!)  
> I hope you all enjoy the crazyness in here and sorry for the light angst i really tried but those two boys had a mind of their own. Write from mason's pov was a challenge but i had fun doing it so i hope you'll have fun reading it!  
> I hope you all have an amazing time and lots of food in this holiday season!

Mason was done. DONE. If he had to actually listen to Theo and Liam bicker one more time he would snap and lock them together in a room until they sorted their shit out and opened their eyes about their feeling. They were insufferable.

“How can they not realize that they’re so clearly in love with each other? HOW? Have they heard themselves?” Mason said while starring at the ceiling, laying on his bed next to his boyfriend. They were both still trying to process the exchange they had just witnessed.

“At least you don’t have to smell them. Well mostly Liam cause Theo’s a freak about his chemosignal. Trust me you do not want to be near Liam when Theo’s shirtless… Theo has to know…” Corey sighed at his own statement, clearly exhausted by his friends stupidity.

“… Don’t tell me… He can’t be that dumb right?”

“Thinking Liam is just purely attracted to him physically? Yep pretty sure that is what’s happening in his head.”

“Okay that’s it we are doing something about this, we won’t let our friends be stupid anymore and they will be together by Christmas I’m making this our mission.” Mason stated while turning toward his boyfriend, looking for his approval.

“Mase… Do you really think we should intervene?” the chimera answered, hesitation in his voice. He did have a pint, interfering with their friends life could be dangerous but…

“Do you really think they would get their shit together without any help?”

“You do have a point… Any ideas?”

“it’s Christmas season. Easy. All we have to do is get them both under mistletoe at the same time. Then they’ll have to kiss and won’t be able to stop and then mission accomplished. How hard can it be to get two person under mistletoe right?” Mason said while grabbing his boyfriend’s hand and bringing it to his lips causing Corey to smile sweetly at him before answering.

“Considering they’re both supernatural… probably harder than you except.”

“Oh fuck I didn’t even think of that… it’s fine mistletoe in the air is harmless right? Like as long as they don’t touch it?”

“Yeah most likely but… they might stay clear of it even by instinct, well Liam might. Theo should be like me and be completely unbothered by it.”

“I guess we will see.” Mason replied before burying himself in his boyfriend’s neck, breathing in the scent that never failed to make him feel better, make him feel at home.

After a few days of scheming and reflecting where it was most likely that the two boys would stand together Mason and Corey opted for the Geyer’s house hallway. Liam would be in his house on a Saturday afternoon, it was Corey’s job to bring Theo there while Mason had to put the mistletoe in place and make sure Liam was ready and waiting underneath it as Theo walked straight into the trap when he will step in the house.

Putting the mistletoe up had been an adventure on its own as Mason wasn’t exactly tall, he had to require to the use of a ladder, thankfully Liam had been to busy playing his videogame to notice the whole thing. Mason thanked the geniuses that invented online gaming and headset preventing the wolf to hear the unusual noises without focusing his hearing. Once that had been done, he had gone up to the beta’s room and played a few round with him until Corey had texted him that the two chimeras were about to head toward Liam’s house as they had both just ended their shift at the coffeeshop they worked at. Through some carefully crafted pretenses and many texts with Corey for timing purpose Mason had managed to get Liam in the hallway right as Theo entered the house, Corey behind him. This was his moment all he had to do was voice the presence of the mistletoe. He quickly glanced to the hallway’s ceiling to reassure himself it was still there and ready to be used. No no noooooo why wasn’t the mistletoe here anymore??? This was a disaster, his perfect plan ruined by an evil mistletoe hater!! He will find whoever stole it and make them regret it. They were so close!!

“Mase are you okay?” Liam asked, concerned by the look on his best friend face.

“Yes, I just thought there was mistletoe here, I guess I was wrong.”

“Oh…”

Mason would have sworn he caught a glimpse of what could have been disappointment before it vanished on Liam’s face. Maybe all hope wasn’t lost after all. Maybe all he had to do was convince Liam to kiss Theo.

“Oh yes I don’t know who put it there but I removed it, didn’t want to have to kiss everyone that came into the house.” Jenna’s voice came from behind them.

Mason couldn’t believe his ears, Jenna was the traitor that ruined his plan! Well it looks like he needed to have a discussion with her to avoid further involvement. Well further mistletoe removing and maybe just maybe she will be willing to help them out. But he couldn’t exert his revenge, it was Jenna after all the woman was a saint for putting up with all of them.

30 minutes later Mason had the chance to discuss the mistletoe incident with Jenna, the poor women had felt awful when she learnt what she might have prevented, she too wanted nothing more than for the two idiots to finally act on their obvious feelings. Seriously what was up with them? How didn’t they realize this? Literally everyone else could tell they had a thing for each other! The most shocking though was Theo, how had the chimera not picked on Liam’s chemosignals by now? According to Corey Liam was a mess. Anyway, Jenna promised that as long as Mason let her know his plan she wouldn’t interfere anymore and even provide help if she could.

 

* * *

 

Mason and Corey were busy Christmas shopping trying to distract themselves, still struggling to find another plan to make Theo and Liam kiss under the mistletoe. Sure, they could try again with their previous plan, but chances are it wouldn’t work now that the boys were aware there might be mistletoe hanging around the house. Finding ideas to trap the two idiots underneath the mistletoe was harder than it seemed! Thankfully as they were walking through the Christmas market Mason spotted something with the corner of his eyes that finally gave him an idea.

“Corey look!!” Mason said pointing at something on their right. There stood a tree on which there was mistletoe hanging, and a set up to take a picture.

“I’m not sure we will manage to get them to do this though babe.”

“Yeah but we can hang mistletoe in the tree that sits in Liam’s backyard! All we have to do is get them there and I’m sure Jenna could help with that. Send them gardening or something.”

“Gardening in January.” Corey said, unable to keep a straight face, laughter escaping his lips at his boyfriend’s idea. “But true that could work! Hopefully. In the meantime, though we can go take a cute pic ourselves” Corey answer before pulling Mason against him and kissing him softly. Mason pulled back before the kiss got too heated and dragged Corey toward the line.

“Come on let’s go look adorably perfect.”

The next day, after scheming with Jenna to discuss details and role, attempt number two was set in motion. Mason and Corey were in charge of hanging the mistletoe in the tree, Jenna will make sure the boys will both go in the garden once she gets the signal that everything is ready. That is why they were both currently struggling with a ladder under the tree, Mason holding it while Corey had climbed it and was trying to tie the mistletoe to a branch with the help of a red ribbon so they would be able to spot it from below while also avoiding disrupting the carefully positioned Christmas lights that David had used to decorate the tree. Unfortunately, today had been a windy day, making the task that much harder. But not impossible. After some struggle the boys finally managed to get the mistletoe set up.

All that was left to do was to take the ladder back to the garage and shoot Jenna a text to let her know that she could work her magic to get the boys out. The couple ringed the doorbell at Jenna’s request, being let in for a ‘surprise visit’. Luckily Theo spent quite a good amount of time at the Geyer residence with him being in love with one of the residents and all, meaning he was already inside hanging with Liam. That at least meant they had one less problem to solve. Jenna then insisted on getting them all out in front of the tree so that she could take a pic of the four of them, after some protest and grumpy mumble from Liam they finally made it out thanks to Theo who managed to convince Liam with a few words. Apparently, all Liam needed to hear was that Theo thought Christmas spirited pics were a good idea. Seriously how were they not together yet???? That was just beyond Mason. Like for real! HOW?? Both boys were just so whipped for each other it was borderline ridiculous at this point.

Jenna, Mason and Corey were careful to walk slowly, letting the two idiots ahead of them hoping that they will walk under the mistletoe by themselves, without having Jenna direct them for ‘the picture’. As the two boys were walking right toward the spot they needed to reach a strong gust of wind struck. They all watched with despair, helpless to do anything to prevent it, as the mistletoe flee away, the ribbon not having been strong enough to resist. Attempted number two had failed and Mason wanted to strangle the universe for plotting again their effort to finally help Theo and Liam admit their feelings to each other. Well at least they got a nice pic in front of the tree out of that one.

 

* * *

 

A few day after the tree failure, thanks to the seasonal wind, Mason and Corey were both laying on the human’s bed, facing each other, discussing a possible new plan. They needed all the ideas they could get at this point. Finding ways for two people to kiss under the mistletoe was way harder than one would think.

“All we need is a soundproof plan that takes into account what went wrong with the previous ones.” Corey said as Mason was starting to get discouraged, each idea never good enough.

“Yeah… Well the first one was on Jenna and that has been taken care of. Second one was the wind.”

“And most likely the ribbon being poorly tied, I’ll admit to that. But in my defense it was hard to do with freezing fingers and that stupid wind. To be honest I’m surprised it lasted that long before flying off.”

“I have no doubt that you did your very best.” Mason said before kissing Corey softly. When they parted the human let his head rest on his boyfriend’s shoulder, enjoying the comfort and warmth he provided.

“What we can take out of those experience though is that we should stick to indoor mistletoe.” Mason mumble in Corey’s shoulder.

“Yeah, that’s probably for the best. Plus those mistletoe thing are annoying to do it could be great if we could reuse them if the next plan fail again. Where could we put it though?”

Only their breathing could be heard as both boys were deep in thought, trying to find a place where they could drag Theo and Liam without it suspicious. The silence was only broken by ideas bouncing on each other.

“Okay I think I’ve figure it out. What about above the chimney that’s in my living room? We could get them there under the pretense of roasting marshmallows in the fireplace?” Mason eventually said.

“That sounds like it could work! Theo would do anything for roasted marshmallow, plus they would be a nice bonus to the accomplishment of getting those two idiots to kiss and give us something to snack on while we watch them figure things out.”

“Yeah, one problem though would be to get the mistletoe on the chimney, I doubt my mom would appreciate me planting a nail there.”

They fell into silence again, searching for a solution.

“I know!! If we just glue the mistletoe on your chimney it should stay put.”

“Yes that’s brilliant, you’re brilliant! And I love you!” Mason exclaimed before claiming his boyfriend’s lips in a heated kiss, soon all thought of their planning was forgotten and all that mattered was each other falling apart together.

The next day, Mason and Corey spent the morning shopping for the strongest glue they could find and warning Theo and Liam that there will be an obligatory marshmallow roasting evening at Mason’s house. As predicted Theo was in the moment roasted marshmallow had been said and Liam… Well implying that Theo was coming had been plenty enough motivation. The early afternoon had been spent in drenching the poor mistletoe in glue and making it stick to the chimney wall. They had positioned it so it was slight toward the right above the center of the fireplace, Theo would stand in the middle to have the best roasting spot and therefore Liam by his right side. They also started the fire straight away. Everything was ready, all that was left to do was for the boys to cuddle on the couch while watching Christmas movies and sipping hot cocoa, stealing kisses until the two idiots in love showed up.

One after the other the two boys eventually showed up, forcing Mason and Corey to leave their comfy nest of fluffy blankets and tangled limbs. Theo was already this close to just starting to maim people to access to the delicious sweets and impale it on a pic, roasting it into goey goodness. Mason was actually surprised the chimera didn’t just straight up rip the bag out of the human’s hands but had waited until it had been given to it. After that though it was like Theo was suddenly the flash, straight in place in front of the fireplace his first marshmallow already roasting while the other 3 boys were left gaping and laughing at his antics.

Liam was the next to grab his stick and make his way toward the fireplace. Mason grabbed Corey’s arms, it was finally happening, what they had worked so hard for, Liam and Theo were about to stand under the mistletoe together. Just as Liam was taking his place next to the chimera and as Mason was about to open his mouth to inform them about the mistletoe disaster truck. The Christmas ornament dropped slowly, like a leaf falling from a tree in the fall. Liam spotting something that was about to collide with him flailed around causing somehow the mistletoe to end up in the fireplace, ruining Theo’s marshmallow at the same time. All that Mason and Corey could do was watched with despair as it burned, swallowed helplessly by the flames. Mason could have sworn he spotted a flicker of sadness on Liam’s face as he too watched it burn.

After Liam and Theo’s departure the boys had analyzed their failure and conclude that the fire that had been roaring all afternoon made the bricks on which was glued the mistletoe very warm which in turn caused the glue to dry too much and fail at its gluing job.

 

* * *

 

Mason was busying himself with his Xbox, playing a racing game knowing that Corey should arrive from work anytime now. After he won his latest race Corey opened the door and Mason jump up to go greet his boyfriend, pulling him in a kiss.

“I’ve missed you.”

“It’s been 3 hours Mase” Corey said laughing lightly at his boyfriend’s silliness

“So, I missed you still. It felt like forever.”

“You’re a dramatic sap and I love you for it! Sometimes I wonder who between you and Liam influenced the other in being that way.”

“To be honest we probably both did. How was work?” Mason asked all the while pulling his boyfriend against him, rubbing his back as he could sense the chimera was winded up.

“Fine, it was a slow day and the manager wasn’t there. Everything went okay until Liam showed and god Mason we really need to do something because if I have to listen to Theo rant about what an asshole our manager is for half an hour while Liam just gives him the biggest heart eyes ever and smell like he could had jump Theo right this moment I’m going to actually kill them. I don’t need to know that a ranting Theo makes Liam horny!”

“Yep, ew I didn’t need to know that either! Sorry you had to endure their stupidity. Seriously why don’t they just like jump each other at this point? I’m actually genuinely considering locking them in a room! Though with supernatural strength they could just rip the door open… Do you think Derek would allow us to use the vault?”

“I doubt it… Peter might though? Especially if we tell him he won’t have to smell Liam’s reaction around Theo anymore. But we would have to get them in there in the first place… It’s probably easier to get them under the mistletoe at this point, even with our track record.”

“Jenna suggested hanging mistletoe above Liam’s bed.”

“With our luck the mistletoe would fall before they got there though.”

“True.” Mason kissed the side of Corey’s head before guiding him toward the bed. “We will figure something out, but first you need to relax and forget about work. We can cuddle.”

“Actually, my work place might be the solution.” Corey said while sitting on the bed as Mason gave him a hopeful look. “We have mistletoe on the ceiling, I noticed it today. All we need to do is stage a scene that would cause the both of them to end up underneath it. Plus it won’t be complicated to get Liam there when Theo’s working.”

“That’s perfect! All we need now is Jenna’s help to plan the details.” Mason exclaimed before hugging Corey tight. Hope at last. Maybe this time they will finally manage to make the mistletoe kiss operation a success. Distracted he hadn’t heard his mom approaching, her knocking on his open door to catch their attention had him jumping in his boyfriend’s arms before turning around to look at her.

“Sorry baby I didn’t mean to startle you, I just wanted to know if you were staying for dinner Corey?”

“If that’s no trouble Mrs Hewitt.”

“You know it never is, we love having you around. How many times do I need to tell you to call me Lisa?”

“Sorry.” Corey said sheepishly “Thank you, Lisa for letting me stay for dinner.”

After his mom’s interruption the boys set up a meeting for the next day with Jenna, so they could plan in detail their new plan and decided to just play video games until dinner was ready.

A couple of days later their latest plan was finally set in motion. It was fairly simple really, all they needed to do was make sure Theo wasn’t busy with a costumer when Mason would ‘accidentally’ spill his hot chocolate on the table. Cue Liam rushing to Theo to ask for napkin while Theo, who will have seen the whole scene due to his inability to take his eyes off Liam if he could help it, will rush to give Liam the napkins he needed before the beta could make it to the counter. They had figured out the perfect table distance wise so that the two dummies would meet underneath the mistletoe. Corey was working the same shift as Theo that day, his mission was to make sur the table was available for when Mason and Liam were to enter the coffeeshop and then to signal his boyfriend when Theo wasn’t busy.

Everything went smoothly, the table was free when the two best friends came in, Mason caught Corey signaling Theo was deep into his heart eyes mode directed toward Liam and the human had managed to spill his chocolate believably on the table due to some flailing around and even managed to avoid getting any on his clothes. As predicted Theo rushed forward with napkins as Liam rushed to him to get them.

The only thing they hadn’t accounted for was the girl that spent all her time in the coffeeshop whenever Theo was working because she had a crush on him. She apparently was also aware of the conveniently placed mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. Now that Mason thought about it, it was weird that a coffeeshop had mistletoe set up like that, she probably put it there herself in hope of getting to kiss the chimera. She had managed to rush right in front of Liam as she was sitting at the table right next to where the mistletoe was hanging. Mason and Corey both watched it happen like a car crash in slow motion, there was nothing they could do to avoid this disaster. The girl was blocking Theo’s path completely.

“Uhm excuse me, I need to pass.” Theo said to the girl clearly unhappy about having been interrupted in his rushing to Liam’s aid.

“Sorry, I can’t… We’re under mistletoe.” The girl said blushing, she at least had the decency to look apologetic when she spotted the napkins in Theo’s hands.

“Oh… Liam, here take those I’ll be back with something to wipe the table properly in a minute.” Theo said while extending his arm toward the beta who took the napkin while glaring at the girl. Mason knew Theo well enough to know that right now the chimera was murdering the girl in his head. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before coldly saying “Could you now please move? I have a table to clean up.” As Corey was coming up behind them a fresh towel and cleaning products in hands that he offered to Theo. The girl finally moved aside, all her mistletoe kiss fantasies crushed, allowing the chimera to finally reach Mason and Liam’s table. The human didn’t need to have werewolf sense of smell to know that Theo was seething, he hadn’t appreciated getting ambushed by a random girl.

“Mason, I hope your fireplace is burning cause tonight it’s going to have more mistletoe to burn.”

Whelp. No attempt number two for the coffeeshop plan. Yet another failure. Mason was starting to doubt they will manage to pull it off before the end of holiday season with all the defeats they had endured.

 

* * *

 

“Babe we have a problem.” Corey said while slipping in the booth Mason had been waiting for their milkshake date.

“What’s going on?” Mason asked, worried by his boyfriend’s statement. His mind couldn’t help itself from going to the worst-case scenario and imagined Monroe being back, yet another new threat, something supernaturally bad.

“Well I was talking to Theo and I just couldn’t help myself, I asked him about Liam, about why he never tried anything because there was no way he wasn’t smelling Liam when he was around and… Theo thinks Liam is just attracted to him as in just wants to jumps his bone because he is hot and not because he actually likes him. He told me he liked Liam, that he wouldn’t be able to handle to have his feelings rejected.” That was even worse than having to deal with some batshit crazy hunters again in Mason’s book.

“Oh….  That… God Theo’s really damaged, isn’t he? He is so good at reading everyone else’s behavior, but he can’t see the obvious with Liam because he can’t even imagine that Liam could like him back. How sad is that?”

“Yeah… He is just… Sometimes I just want to hug him and tell him it’s all going to be okay, that he deserves to be happy too. Then the next minute he says or does something infuriating and I want to strangle him.”

“You’re a good friend to him.”

Before they could continue their conversation further the couple was interrupted by the waitress, asking them what they wanted. Mason went for his favorite flavor:  banana and chocolate and Corey decided to try the pineapple and vanilla one. As the waitress walked away Corey started to talk again.

“Please don’t be mad but… While I talked to Theo I might have let it slip out that we’ve been trying to make them kiss under the mistletoe. I just figured if he knew he could help us. Granted I didn’t plan for his angsty ass, but he said it would be stupid anyway. Cause what would even be the point, it wouldn’t be real, all it would accomplish is give him a taste of something he could never have. Then he went on about how it will hurt him more than anything else in the long term. So long story short Theo is an angsty little shit that can’t see what’s in front of him and we are going to have to be even more sneaky because if he notices one of our plan before it can work... I don’t think he would take it very well after our talk.”

“Fuck… Why are they both just so damn stubborn and idiotic?” Mason asked before continuing while linked their fingers over the table, reassuring his boyfriend that he wasn’t mad at all by squeezing his hand. “It’s okay I get why you told him. It could have worked. Maybe we could try Liam.”

“Probably not a good idea, Theo is too focused on Liam’s chemosignals and body language he would spot that something is off instantly, plus Liam might also pull the ‘it wouldn’t be real’ card.”

“True…” Mason stayed silence lost in his thoughts, trying to find a solution to their problem, distractingly rubbing circles on Corey’s hand with his thumb until the waitress brought him back to reality when she came to bring them their order.

“Theo’s working right now, right?” Mason asked.

“Yeah he gets off at 7pm.”

“Do you have Theo’s keys on you?”

“Yes why?”

“We’re going to put mistletoe in his hallway, hang it from the ceiling just after the door, text Liam to get there for when Theo gets home and have them both walk in together. Theo won’t expect us to act that quickly after your talk.”

“That’s a good plan! And it’s still early, we even have time to finish our milkshakes! I like this. You’re amazing Mase.” Corey said before pulling him in a quick kiss over the table.

They made it to Theo’s house with an hour left to spare until he would be home and Liam had been told to be at Theo’s for 7:15pm right when Theo would come home. Luckily for them, hanging the mistletoe hadn’t been much of a hassle, they just pinned it to the ceiling. With some duct tape for good measure. They weren’t about to have another failure because the mistletoe didn’t stay in its place. All there was left to do was wait. They decided to watch a movie and put an alarm for 7:10 pm so that they wouldn’t be surprised and will have time to hide to observe the fruit of their work. When the alarm rang, they god into position and waited, praying that Liam wouldn’t be late.

Finally the door opened revealing the two boys and Theo was about to step forward, Liam on his tail, right where they wanted them when Theo looked up and spotted the mistletoe covered in grey duct tape. Okay they might have slightly gone crazy with it. Theo looked in their directions as he opened his mouth.

“Wait. Someone seem to have put mistletoe, wouldn’t want to have to kiss now would we?” The next instant Theo was stretching his arms up to get the mistletoe and rip it from the ceiling. The most heartbreaking though was Liam’s face at Theo’s words. All Mason wanted to do was hug his best friend and hit the idiotic chimera on the head and just yell at them that they both liked each other so if they could kindly admit it and stop driving everyone crazy that would be great.

After Theo somehow manage to get all the duct tape off the ceiling, both boys were finally entering the apartment. As Liam was closing the door Theo was marching straight toward them and Mason could tell he was pissed by them trying to meddle. He stopped right in front of them and threw the mistletoe at them.

“I think that belongs to you.” Theo said coldly. He then looked at Corey a flicker of hurt in his face, before he covered it with his blank expression, all his wall up. “Why would you do that?” Mason felt guilt coursing through him, of course after what he told Corey the chimera would see this as a betrayal. They might have slightly fucked up on that one, especially considering it didn’t work.

“So why are we here?” Liam asked, looking expectantly at Mason. Whelp they should have planned for a backup plan.

“Uhhhh… We were supposed to watch a Christmas movie?” Mason said hesitantly, making it sounds more like a question than an affirmation by the end. He turned to look at his boyfriend for support. Unexpectantly it was Theo that saved them all.

“Yeah but I just had a rough shift and want to rest. So if we could do it another time that would be great.” The lie slipped past the chimera’s lips effortlessly and Mason would have thanked him if he could. He didn’t feel up to tell his best friend he had failed yet again to make him and Theo kiss. Though the chimera most likely lied because he didn’t want Liam to know he wanted to kiss him or worse didn’t want to risk having Liam being outraged and having his heart broken by the beta’s word. Or maybe because he didn’t want Liam to discover what his best friend had been up to behind his back. The human wasn’t sure if Theo was protecting himself or them but either way, he was grateful. He just hoped they could fix this, he knew the chimera’s friendship meant a lot to his boyfriend.

 

* * *

 

Mason ended up going to Liam’s house with him while Corey went home, saying he also was tired, but Mason knew his boyfriend was upset about what just happened. He let him go though, there was nothing he could do, and Corey wanted to be alone right now, no matter how much he wanted to be there for him also needed to respect Corey’s wishes and needs. but not before making sure to tell him to not go back and to give Theo some time. Both boys made it to the beta’s house in silence, each lost in their thoughts. Liam finally broke it when they had reached his room and the door was closed behind him.

“Mase? What’s so wrong with me that Theo can’t stand the idea of kissing me? Even just for mistletoe? Even on the cheek like he did with that girl?” the beta ask, tears shining in his eyes as he looked at his best friend, pleading him to help him understand.

“Oh Liam… Nothing’s wrong with you. I don’t think Theo doesn’t want to kiss you. He is just scared of what would happen if he did.”

“I’m just… Lately there was all those times where we almost kiss because of this stupid plant but each time something happens and we don’t and it’s like the universe is sending me a message, telling me I could never have him. Clearly, he is completely uninterested… I’m not stupid I know I’m shit at controlling my chemosignals and I know what I feel meaning he can smell it and yet he does nothing. It just… I just thought that with the holidays season I’d get to kiss him, just once even if it’s not real I’d get to know what it feels like to kiss him.  Get to have it once even if I can never have it again.”

Mason wordlessly hugged his best friend, not knowing what to say to make him feel better, it’s not as if Liam would believe him right now if he told him Theo loved him just as much as he loved Theo. He let the beta cry in his arm while telling him it will all be okay and promising to himself that they will make those boys kiss by the end of the week no matter what even if he has to fill the vault of mistletoe and lock them in it. Though too much mistletoe in an enclosed area would probably be a bad idea for supernatural creatures.

Eventually Liam calmed down and the best friends ended up watching a Christmas movie, cuddled up in the beta’s bed. Mason had texted Corey at the beginning of the movie to let him know that he will be coming at his place to sleep tonight. He wasn’t about to let his boyfriend alone after what happened with Theo. Knowing Corey, he was blaming himself and feeling like shit for breaking the chimera’s trust.  Plus, they needed to come up with a plan of action. A real one. No more playing around, no more joke, they weren’t just pining after each other because of their idiocy, they were hurting, and Mason hated it.

Once the movie was over and he had made sure his best friend will be okay Mason went to his boyfriend’s house, waiting for a sleepy Corey to open the door before enveloping him in his arms, sighing in contentment. God he loved the other boy so much and being in his arms, getting to see him smile was like taking happy pills. He’d do anything to keep him happy and right now what Corey needed was to fix what happened with Theo. He kissed his boyfriend, pouring all his love and emotion in that simple gesture, providing comfort. The chimera pulled back after a while, guiding both of them in the warmth of his room.

“We’re going to fix this. Whatever it takes. This has gone too far, everyone is hurting, you included and I can’t stand the thought of that. They both could be the happiest they had ever been if only they would just talk to each other about this..”

“Yeah but how? Every time we tried it failed and… I think Theo made it clear that he doesn’t want us to mess with mistletoe again.”

“At this point I seriously just want to smash their head together and tell them that they’re both in love with the other and such idiots.”

“Then let’s do that. Let’s simply just smash them together and show them the truth.”

“Are we seriously considering doing that?”

“You have any other idea that will inevitably fail because of the universe or simply because it’s Beacon Hills? Like at this point I wouldn’t put it past us that any of the recurring crazy happens just as we get them under the mistletoe.”

“You do have a point… You know what we can figure all of that tomorrow though. For now I just want to cuddle and fall asleep with my incredible boyfriend.”

“Okay. But you gotta go brush your teeth first.” Corey reminded Mason while smiling fondly at him. The human was already prepared to snuggle his boyfriend and fall asleep, but the chimera was right brushing his teeth was important, so he managed to make himself go to the bathroom. When he came back it only took him a minute to dispose of his clothes and be in Corey’s arms, sleep taking over the both of them in no time.

The next morning the couple decided on informing Jenna of their new radical plan. The woman, surprisingly, agreed that at this point it was probably the best course of action. They planned the details and decided to set it all up for the evening. Jenna will invite Theo to dinner, Liam will most likely open the door to him and if not they’ll stand next to each other in the hallway and that will be when Mason will strike, smashing their heads together, with Corey on his shoulder, invisible, holding the mistletoe, after all the failures the endure the mistletoe had to be there. It was a solid plan.

When the evening came the couple made sure to be in the house before Theo, Jenna had handed them two mistletoe just to be save. Now all they had to do was wait in the kitchen for the chimera to get there and Liam to rush down to welcome him there. Luckily, they didn’t have to wait long as not even 15 minutes after the chimera’s truck was pulling in front of the house. As if on cue Liam could be heard rushing down the stairs not soon after ready to open the door. As planned Corey climbed on his boyfriend’s shoulder made himself invisible which resulted in the mistletoe looking like he was floating around making both Mason and Jenna giggle. Mason wasted no time in getting in position, walking toward the two boys that were awkwardly facing each other, not really knowing how to act after the previous night. They were so lost in each other they didn’t even bother turning around when he approached which made his task that much easier. He quickly grabbed both of them behind the head with his hands and used all his strength to push the two boys together while Corey made sure the mistletoe was just above their heads. Okay the results wasn’t as pretty as he imagined and their mouths mostly missed each other but still a win by his books.

“There. Finally.”

“Mason!!! What the fuck???” Liam exclaimed while Theo looked like he was about to murder them.

“Nothing now the both of you are going to listen to me before you drive all of us insane and more irrational and rash actions need to be taken. You two are the most stubborn idiotic dummies I have ever encountered like seriously it’s so bad you deserve an award or something. You’re both so obliviously in love with each other and I can’t stand either of you being hurt just because you’re too stupid to admit it. So now here is mistletoe just above you and you’re going to kiss properly. And then you’re going to go to Liam’s room and talk all of this shit out or I swear I’ll get Peter to help or Derek if I have to and I’ll get you both locked in the vault until you do. Also if you could please hurry to kiss cause one of us doesn’t have supernatural strength and humans are heavy especially when you don’t spend your free time at the gym.” Mason said while looking pointedly at Theo.

Theo and Liam both were staring at Mason with eyes wide open before looking shily at each other, as if they couldn’t believe this was happening.

“What are you waiting for? I said kiss! Or do I need to smash your heads together again?”

“Oh what the hell” Liam said before giving Theo a questioning look, waiting for an answer to his unspoken question. When the chimera imperceptibly nodded, giving his permission, the beta claimed Theo’s lips with his own, it didn’t take them long to get lost in the kiss, forgetting they weren’t alone, hands grasping at each other. Mason couldn’t help the grin that was displayed on his face. They did it. After so much struggle. The idiots were kissing under the mistletoe.

“Okay that’s enough kissing for now. You have talking to do.” When that did nothing Mason had to resort to hitting them both behind the head to bring them back to the world around them they had became oblivious to.

“Talking. Now. And no funny business. Corey will know.”

“Is he seriously invisible so the mistletoe would look like it’s floating in the air?” Liam asked.

“Obviously I am. You can’t deny it look awesome.” The invisible chimera answered, shaking the branch around for effect causing the four boys to laugh. Liam gave a pointed look to Theo before the both of them disappeared upstairs.

“So… Is this a right time to tell you that you looked and sounded so hot while bossing them around?” Corey said after having turned visible again and climbed down from the human’s shoulder. Mason could feel his cheeks heating up at his boyfriend words.

“Nope, I’ll even show you more of that later if you want.”

“Exactly what I wanted to hear. Would you look at that. It appears we too are under some mistletoe.”

Mason looked up to see the ranch held by the chimera above both of their head, he let out a laugh before flushing Corey against him and giving him a heated kiss that easily rivaled with the one Theo and Liam had shared moments before. Eventually they managed to let the other’s lips go and went back to the kitchen where Jenna was waiting for them, glasses out ready to celebrate their accomplishment.

“Thank you both for making this happen and having those two finally admit what we all knew for a while now.”

“Thanks for helping us Jenna, this victory is on all of us.” Mason replied grabbing one of the glasses and raising it waiting for the other two to be ready to toast before saying “To Theo and Liam finally getting their shit together.” And clinging his glass against the other twos.

“So how long are we giving them?” Jenna asked.

“I can hear them talk so I’d say until I can’t anymore and then the moment I hear moans we go there and bang on the door until they stop.” Corey answer causing both Mason and Jenna to laugh.

“Yep sounds good. In the mean time who wants chips and dips?” Jenna asked cheerily. They spent a good half an hour polishing the dips that Jenna had so graciously prepared while talking about their success. They didn’t even have to rush upstairs and stop the two idiots from doing anything as they came back downstairs on their own after they had finished talking, holding each other’s hands tightly and both of them wearing smiles that could rival with the sun.

They all stood up from where they were sitting around the table, Corey walked toward Theo and asked his friend if they could talk. Mason knew his boyfriend needed to clear the air, apologize for trying to force Theo into something the chimera had told Corey he wasn’t comfortable with even if it was for good reason. He needed to make sure they were okay. Theo reluctantly let go of his newfound boyfriend’s hand as he agreed to talk to the other chimera. The beta didn’t stay put though he rushed into his mom’s arms hugging her, happiness emanating from him. Mason could hear Jenna telling her son how happy she was for him and kissing his head. The smile on the human’s face couldn’t be helped, not when he was seeing his friends so clearly happy. Before he knew it, him too was crushed into his best friend’s arms.

“See, I told you everything will be okay.” Mason said while wrapping his arms around Laim, hugging him back just as hard.

“Thank you. For all of it. For not giving up on us.”

“Anytime. I just want you to be happy. You’re my best friend and I love you.”

“I’m happy right now. Thanks to you. And Corey. And my mom. And I love you too. You’re the best friend anyone could ask.” Liam answered before Mason was pulled in another tight hug. When they parted Mason could see both Corey and Theo hugging as well before Theo playfully showed the other chimera, both of them laughing as they were coming back to the kitchen to rejoin their respective boyfriend. Corey shot Mason a relieved smile, everything was okay again between the two friends. Mason snorted as Theo wasted no time wrapping himself around the beta.

“Remember Mason, you wanted this.” Theo teased before planting a kiss on Liam’s neck.

“Oh fuck… Babe remember Liam and Hayden? I think we just made a terrible mistake.” Mason dramatically said while tugging at Corey, both of them sporting horrified look as it dawned on them that they most likely just signed for another episode of ‘Liam will spend all his free time sucking face’. For a second Mason seriously wondered if they hadn’t doomed themselves but then he turned his head and saw the smile Liam was giving Theo and he knew they did the right thing. No question asked. Two hearts finally whole again.

Mason could hear Theo saying lowly “You’re never going to stop smiling like that, now are you?” and Liam answering by a resonating “Nope” with the grin to match it. When Theo answered, “Fine by me Sunshine.” Mason had to restrain himself from awing as Liam blushed at the nickname. He had a feeling that it will stick around and turn Liam in putty into Theo’s hands. He let himself get lost in watching his friends be happy as his boyfriend hugged him close, kissing the side of his head before whispering to him “We did a good job.” “Yes we did” he whispered right back settling against Corey’s chest.

“Not that I’m not happy for you but can you get the table ready? Dinner will be done in 10, David home in 5 and I am starving.” Jenna said bringing them back to the reality. A few seconds latter the four boys were busying themselves in the kitchen, cleaning what had been left on the table, getting the plates… This was the first of many dinners they will all share like this, enveloped in happiness, not a worry in sight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!And Happy Holidays!!


End file.
